matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
"Bulldog"
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 40 (max 600)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = *285 *240 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The "Bulldog" is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 update. Appearance *This dark-colored weapon is based on the real-life M16A3 but with the shotgun barrels and shotgun magazine. It features the heavy stock, the 40-round 12-gauge magazine, and the two barrels. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, high capacity for a shotgun, and good mobility. Tips *Use this in close combat and compact maps like the Coliseum and Silent School to easily close in with opponents and finish them. *Get in close to your opponent any chance you get. A few well-placed shots at near point-blank range can deal a large amount of damage, especially with a headshot. *Due to having a mobility of 120, this can be used to move about at faster speeds than most Back Up weapons, so use this for hit-and-run tactics to deal damage and get away as fast as possible. *Use this for close range encounters, just like any other shotgun. *Aim for the head to maximize the damage. *Benefit from its fairly high magazine capacity for a shotgun. *Use the Singular Grenade to cluster everyone together and kill them in a matter of seconds with this weapon. *Don't use it in larger maps as you won't get a lot of kills. *Avoid using this against long range snipers, as they will easily get you first. *Because of the bullet spread, try avoiding using this weapon in longer-ranged battles, as it will deal little if any, damage to enemy players because it is close range. *The "Bulldog" has a high reloading speed, meaning you can get almost right back into battle after going through a single round. *Using the Explosive Rounds allows this weapon to make even double-jumping players very vulnerable to the blasts. Counters *Pick off it's users at long ranges. *Strafe around so that people using this gun will miss you. This can lead these users to waste their ammo. *As this gun is only good at close range, pick off this gun's users with a Sniper weapon like Anti-Champion Rifle or you can use a scoped Primary weapon like the Black Mamba or the Laser Assistant. *If you spot a player using this weapon, avoid them at all times for you would most likely die. *Counter these users with carbine weapons at medium ranges. *The Shotgun Pistol may have a high fire rate, but this means the user can also run out of ammo rather quickly, so evading its shots will result in people who use this more than other weapons running out of ammo. *Area Damage weapons can easily mess its users' aim. Firing Sound *Shotgun Pistol's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *This weapon is based on the M16A3 Assault Rifle, but with shotgun rounds and two barrels. However, a closer look reveals that it is based on the mix between the M16A3 Assault Rifle and the Franchi SPAS-15 combat shotgun. *It resembles the Combat Rifle but with 12-gauge magazine and two barrels, both of which signifies this weapon as a shotgun. *It is included in the Special Forces Set in the 19.6.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Epic Category:Event Set